


Brilliant

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Explosions, Fireworks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, loud noises, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 23:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Logan, Roman, and Patton bring their boyfriend to the Fourth of July.It goes about as well as you’d expect.And then it goes… well, actually, pretty great.Part of theLove and Other FairytalesVerse





	Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> Colored [ fireworks ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fireworks) and modern aerial shells with invented in Italy, in the 1830's and early 20th century respectively.
> 
> Seeing as rural Wickhills in the early 1900's was not likely to have access to these, Virgil is only familiar with the much less aesthetically pleasing but spectacularly dangerous [ cherry bombs. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nhCszpdikio)
> 
> Also that link is im _pretty_ sure someone vandalizing a lawn, but it was the only one i could find big enough for what im talking about. civil war-accurate cherry bomb are very illegal and very dangerous. setting them off on other people property is even more so. please do not do either of those things
> 
> conversely, [ flipping people off ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_finger) is pretty ubiquitous throughout history, so Virgil DEFINITELY knew about that

Virgil spent a significant amount oftime in hammocks strung through the treetops – he was _not_ afraid of heights.

But the was a certain… sturdiness to trees, a rooted quality, and plenty of places to catch hold of if he _did_ somehow manage to lose his footing like the very smallest of his spiderling sisters.

Roofs did not have those things.

But at least Patton’s roof was large enough the dozen of them weren’t crowded together. Virgil wasn’t much for having people in his personal space besides his three partners.

Besides Logan, Patton, and Roman, the closest to Virgil was Elliot. Elliot was also the only one of the teenagers who hadn’t bolted after greeting Virgil.

Because… well, technically, Elliot was here as _Virgil’s_ friend – they were the only one present that Virgil had met.

There were others, friends of Thomas, Virgil had been told, and one friend of Roman’s wearing sunglasses in spite of the fact the sun was going down. His partner, wearing a pink blouse and a flower crown, had been the only one besides Elliot to greet Virgil directly, and Roman’s friend had given a sort of aborted, fidgety wave.

Virgil had politely not pointed out that both boys hands had been shaking.

But mostly the mortals seemed content to not pay much attention to him (or at least willfully deny Virgil was there) which was just fine by him.

Nobody had actually told him what they were doing, or why it necessitated them sitting on a roof. He watched curiously as Logan fished around in the bag he’d brought before pulling out two sets of very large black headphones.

“You may need these,” he said, offering Virgil one after placing the other around his neck, “The sensation is pleasant, in my opinion, but the sound itself can be overwhelming,”

“Every new thing you tell me about what we’re doing makes me more anxious about it,” muttered Virgil. Patton, who was situated between Virgil’s legs with his back to Virgil’s chest, giggled and turned his head to kiss Virgil on the cheek.

“I promise it’s not gonna hurt you,”

“Not helpful, Love,”

Virgil could see just fine, still, but Roman and Patton were starting to squint. Excitement started to ripple through the people on the roof, as well as faint strains of the same from the much bigger crowd on the lawn below them.

A sort of popping noise broke through, a hush falling, and Virgil saw a faint line of light arc up from the ground in the distance.

“Oh,” he said, understanding, “You dorks, I know what fireworks are-”

And then there was an explosion so loud Virgil physically _felt it_.

He spat out a string of curses that made several of the people around jerk their gazes toward him. He bit his tongue, trying to get his hammering heart under control.

Patton twisted, tense and anxious, tapping the headphones in reminder.

Virgil jammed them on his head, hunching a little.

Patton kissed Virgil’s cheek, and Roman nuzzled the back of his neck. Gently, he tapped the side of Virgil’s face with his knuckles, nudging him to look back towards where the light had been.

Another arc of light, and this time Virgil tensed before the explosion – it wasn’t nearly as bad this time, almost negligible with the headphones on, but the _bang_ still reverberated through his chest, making him jump.

But the _colors –_ an almost-too-bright blue and burning crimson, and the shape was different, as well. A near perfect circle, rather than the haphazard orange explosion Virgil had been expecting.

Another, and Virgil didn’t look away this time – several more of the blue and red one, one after the other.

And then one that was more of a muted _snap_ than a _bang_ , and at first it looked more like the kind he was used to. But then it flared brilliant pink instead of orange. And then there was a series of soft _crackles_ and the pinks exploded into tiny white starbursts of their own.

At that point, Virgil couldn’t have looked away if he tried.

Luminescent greens and explosions of purple, sunset golds and fiery reds, and flashes of white so dazzling they made him blink.

It took him a long time – much longer than it normally would have – to register the sensation of being watched, and then it took him several seconds to pull his eyes away to look back.

Patton was staring up him, and Roman and Logan next to the two of them were as well. They were all smiling, and Virgil was glad for the dark hiding the way he suddenly felt flushed.

He moved the bell of the headphones slightly.

“You’re missing it,” he said earnestly.

Patton’s expression was soft and open and utterly _adoring_ , and he shook his head, pressing his fingertips to Virgil’s jaw and pushing a little.

“That’s okay,” he said, quiet and a little slap happy, “You watch, sweetheart,”

Virgil wanted to protest but a particularly colorful flash caught his eye and he turned his attention back to the display.

Patton snuggled into him, and Roman hooked his arm around Virgil’s with a happy sigh. Logan reached across Roman and took Virgil’s hand.

He could feel them still watching him but he didn’t want to miss any of it, so his gaze only flitted to them a few times before quickly looking away, blush ratcheting up one step higher.

It ended in blur of colored bursts so bright that for a handful of moments it was like the sun was still out, and then the sky fell dark and quiet and smokey.

Virgil slipped the headphones off to the sounds of hollering and applause, from around them and below.

“Alright, yeah,” he said, a little unsteady, “That was really-”

Patton cut him off with an uncharacteristically rough _yank_ at the collar of Virgil’s shirt before craning up and giving Virgil an absolutely searing kiss.

Virgil heard a faint wolf-whistle and slightly strained “Shut up, Remy,” in Roman’s voice.

Patton ended the kiss, but from the way his chest as heaving it was only because he’d needed air. Virgil probably wore some besotted expression as he cradled Patton’s hand in his.

“Sorry,” said Patton a little breathlessly, “You just- _Christmas cookies_ , you’re pretty,”

Logan and Roman choked on twin laughs, and Virgil’s mouth gaped.

“ _Pretty_?” he demanded, his voice embarrassingly strangled.

“Oh, yup, definitely,” said Patton, “Pretty as a peach, no contest,”

Virgil bristled, mortified and refusing to make eye contact.

“I- _pretty_?”

“You are; sorry not sorry,” said Roman.

“It is an inarguably correct observation,” said Logan sagely.

Virgil opened his mouth to argue anyway, but then Roman swooped in to steal a kiss of his own.

“No pouting,” he mumbled into Virgil’s mouth. Someone catcalled, and Virgil gave up.

He flipped Remy off with one hand and wrapped the other firmly around Roman’s waist, until Roman tumbled down into Virgil’s lap alongside Patton without their kiss breaking at all.

Roman smiled against Virgil’s lips, and Virgil decided he had more important things to do than argue about being “pretty.”

Which he wasn’t. Obviously.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumblr at [ tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors ](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com)


End file.
